


The Kiss In Bed

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: The longer he watched the picture above, the less he could believe it.





	The Kiss In Bed

Sunlight, warmth, comfort, so simple. Sun to wake him up, warm body by his side, luxury of spare time. He was a simple man.   
The longer he watched the picture above, the less he could believe it. A trick of light, a montage, but no, she was there, shifting to her side, red laced with gold spilling on the pillow like a fiery tail of a comet. Creamy skin as pale as the sheet, naked, warm, alive, offered willingly.   
God, she wanted him, she wanted him as he wanted her and even a mirrored canopy didn't scare her away. Who owns a thing like that? She didn't care, she let him watch her, as he made her come, feeling her writhe on top of his chest, nipples hard like cherry pits, flexing belly, thighs spread, wet core under his fingers, her hand on his.   
"Here, stay here, but softer, I want to feel it." And how beautiful she was, flushed and panting little moans. "Oh God, it's so…"   
"Shhhhh, don't talk, you're a vision. Watch."   
It wasn't the only time they heard each other moan, nor the only thing they watched, but that was then, and this is now.   
His touch was feather-light as he ran his fingers down her arm, unashamed, unafraid, unapologetically sure that he had the right. That was the shiny, new truth in his life, that he had the right to want her.   
"Hi," Scully mumbled, reaching for him, before her eyes even opened, and he drew her in, with a kiss to the corner of her lips.  
"Hi'ya back," he smiled, feeling her lean into his warmth, hand slipping around his back.   
Mulder dared one more glance at the falling star across his heaven and made a wish, then let sleep take them back.

**Author's Note:**

> prologue to a future story.


End file.
